Loser Pays
by Geekies
Summary: The only one who's really hungry is America, yet the one who has to buy lunch for today's group is either Turkey or Greece. How will they decide on who pays? A battle of DDR of course! Simple! But what's this sudden turn of events? Oneshot. Fluff Tureece


_**I haven't submitted anything in a long time.**_

_**Then suddenly, Hetalia! Oh my! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not owned by me. If I did own it Seychelles would be darker. Period.  
**_

_**Enjoy.**_

------

"Stop cheating, Sadiq,"

"I'm not cheatin' I'm jus' winnin'!"

Both Greece and Turkey were battling each other in an intense game of DDR, apparently Turkey was winning. "Come on! Come on Heracles! You can win! Come on! Left, right, down, up up down right left left both up and down--"America was shushed by China, "Shut up you, aru!"

That gave Turkey the idea to confuse Greece by yelling out the wrong steps. "Stop cheating Sadiq!" Greece yelled, pushing Turkey off the dance pad, however he retaliated by pressing the arrows with his hands. "Stop it cheater!" Greece stomped on one of Turkey's hands multiple times.

"What the?! What's yer problem?! Don't be a lil' bitch Heracles! Yer the only 'un that's cheatin'!" With that, Turkey quickly tripped Greece with his arm and regained his spot on the dance pad, instantly groaning in agony when he realized his 100 plus combo was broken.

"Wow, this game is so dirty!" America chimed as he danced a bit to the catchy music the two were battling to. "That's not how they're supposed to play, you idiot, aru," China sighed. He squeezed to the back of the machine as the game ended. "I won!" Turkey cried out. Before anyone could say, "two out of three", the screen went blank, and China sidled out of the dark game aisles. "What?! Who?! Why?!" Turkey pouted, leaning against the bar of the machine. "Sadiq won, Heracles pays."

It took a while for the two to realize what China was talking about. Between the tripping and the yelling, they had forgotten why they were playing in the first place. It was supposed to be a quick game to see who would pay for everyone's lunch, which had quickly turned into a death match.

"Anyway, it's fine, aru. Alfred and I have to go, so you two can eat alone," China suggested, dragging America away with him. "Wait! I'm hungry! Why are we-- where are we--?! You guys?!" America protested, but after China whispered something in his ear, he smiled widely, "Alright, we'll be leaving then! See ya later you two!"

After a moment of silence, Turkey turned to Greece with a bit of a smirk on his face. Before he could say anything, Greece stepped off of the dance pad and muttered, "I'm not paying for you."

"Why not, sore loser?"

Greece turned to the overly competitive, mask-wearing country, his former ruler. He knew that letting Turkey know that he accepted his defeat would result in the following insults:

"Yah! I kicked yer ass cocksucker!"

"I bet Mama Greece had more balls than youse!"

And then the following:

"Since I won, ya have to stay at my house! Forever!"

"Yer my prize get it?! I'm sure ya do, let's go."

With those past losses in mind, Greece shook his head wildly, "Cause I didn't lose you bastard!"

"So yer sayin' I lost?"

"Yes! You lost, Sadiq!" Greece crossed his arms quickly, finding it easier to hold back his grins. It was a small urge he'd been fighting lately, but he tended to smile a little when he lied.

"Kay, guess that means I have to pay then!"

Greece shuddered a bit when Turkey suddenly grabbed onto his wrist to drag him to wherever food place. Consequently, with that action, he uncrossed his arms and attempted to pull his wrist away from the older man's grasp.

"Wait! You're not paying for me either!" He regained possession of his wrist and rubbed it as if it was hurt, though it wasn't hurt at all.

"Then we'll split the tab," Turkey insisted.

"I'm not _hungry_, Sadiq."

"Oh good! That means it's dessert time!"

Greece sighed into his palms and glared at Turkey through the cracks between his fingers. There was another part about Turkey that he couldn't decide whether to respect or be annoyed with, and it was the fact that the bastard never gave up. That is, he never gave up unless you used every ounce of power, will, hatred, and disgust to beat the shit out of him. Even then, he'll still be on your ass, and you would have to officially tarnish him with power spending, and then maybe, if he likes you, he'll give up and come for you later. Of course, you can avoid all that mess by using sweets, but that's a secret.

In a last attempt, Greece dryly cried, "I hate dessert, especially dessert _time_, with _you_."

Turkey's eyes seemed to glint behind his mask as he drawled out a simple, "Ice cream."

"You're paying right?"

------------

_**A/N: GAWD! I wanted this to end with hot stuff but it ended up fluffy! FLUFFY! FFFFFF!!! Any way, I thought the way it ended was fine. The rest is up to your imagination. I do that a lot. WHERE IS FRANCE IN THIS?! WHERE'S PRUSSIA?! I DON'T EVEN-- Oh right... do you think anyone's out of character? For the life of me I can't find out Greece's personality anymore. He's confusing as hell. ALSO! I thought it'd be appropriate to call them by their country names but have each other say their human names. Shutting up now.**_


End file.
